Blood and key
by booboogoo
Summary: I wont be continuing this story i lot the usb that the next 2 chapters were on not to mention i have no ideas
1. the new friends

Blood and Key

Hi guys this is my brand new fan fiction crossover of vampire knight and kingdom hearts now before we start **SPOILERS**! For vampire knight guilty and kingdom hearts 2 so if you haven't seen the end of those. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

1

Yuki stood looking out to sea from her boat her long black hair blowing behind her in the wind. Her eyes glowing a deep ruby red. She saw a bright flickering light coming from the beach of the nearby island.

"I thought you said this island was disserted lord Kaname" said Akatsuki a tall blond headed stern looking boy.

"I never said this place was empty I just said it was an island" said Kamine in a mono tone. Yuki sighed and turned away from her brother. It was just like him to deserve people.

"How dare you question lord Kaname!" Hannabusa, Akatsuki's cousin

"Calm down Hanabusa"

"I won't calm down!" screamed Hanabusa

Yuki looked out trying to make out the people on the beach but she couldn't see much.

"You ok?" asked Ruka her voice sounded calm as the wind blew back her long light red hair.

"Here" she handed Yuki a wine glass filled with water and a tablet.

"Thanks" Yuki dropped the tablet in the water watching it devolve and the water turn a deep shade of red

"The night was made for vampires" said Ruka smiling.

"Nearly got it" said Sora reaching up towards a star shaped fruit hanging from an oddly bent palm tree. The tree had angled itself so that any person who climbed it had a risk of falling in the cold deep water of the ocean.

"Hey look!" cried a red hair girl causing Sora to slip losing his balance and he fell into the cold water

"Kairi!" yelled Sora climbing a ladder back onto the small circular island

"A boat." said Kairi pointing out to sea. Sora groaned and walked over to a silver hair boy

"Here's your paopu Riku" he said tossing the fruit on ground next to Riku.

"Guys," wined Kairi "let's see whose coming. "

"People come to the islands all the time Kairi." said Riku

"But it could be" Kairi walked over to her bag a picked up a bottle with a note stuffed inside. Sora smiled and shook is we brown spiky hair

"Well lets go."

Riku jumped of a bridge taking a shortcut to the docks. "Not fair Riku that's cheating" yelled Sora

"Well you can follow me if you want"

You guys shouldn't stop and argue said Kairi racing past them and across the sandy beach towards the docks.

Hanabusa was still arguing even though they were off the boat. "Shut up will you" yelled Ruka the opposite of calm now. Yuki looked over to three figures approaching them the moonlight her only way of making out what she saw.

"Hey!" yelled someone "welcome to Destiny Island." All of them suddenly became quiet as they had come at this time so that they would be undetected this of course this had failed.

"Hi king oh," said a spikey haired boy "oh, it's not him"

Yuki stared at the people in disbelief _who are these people?_ But still she acted polite "Hi I'm Yuki this is my brother Kaname and my friends Hannabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka"

"Hi" said the brown haired boy "I'm Sora this is Riku and Kairi."

"We should go Yuki," Kaname begging to walk away "the house isn't too far."

"Bye!" said Yuki quickly before following her brother

"Hey! Wait up!" said Hannabusa grabbing his bags from the ground before hurrying after them.

"Well they were weird." said Sora scratching his head

"Like your normal." said Riku smiling

"Hey! Take that back!" Sora leaned forward attempting to punch Riku, but was two slow as he dogged out the way grabbing Sora's arm and tackling him to the ground. Kairi shook her head and sighed "Will you too ever stop fighting?"

"No" said Sora and Riku smiling before going their separate ways and walking home.

Meanwhile in a cave under a waterfall in the centre of the island a door began to open. "Not long now my friends," said a purple haired man "not long now before we can finally exist".


	2. The new enermy

2

Yuki stared longingly out the window of large house she had been on the island for three days, but she hadn't left the house. Kaname had Hannabusa and Akatsuki standing outside the house ordered to keep her inside. Lesser vampires like them couldn't refuses and orders given to them by a pureblood so of course no matter how hard she tried Yuki always found herself back in her small room. She drummed her fingers on the windows sill and looked at the people walking along the rocky street and the beach outside her house. Most were little kids. Running around, fighting, having fun. Then suddenly she saw them the people from three days before, but this time they looked different they were wearing white long-sleeved T-shirts with checked blue ties and black shorts, the girl wearing a skirt. Yuki tugged at the window but of course it was locked.

"Dam." She suddenly had an idea she screwed up her face and concentrated on the window. A small crack appeared on the surface

"Yes!" she continued concentrating and eventually the window shattered. She stuck her head out avoiding the jagged pieces of glass sticking out of the window frame. "Hey" the people turned around a looked up.

"Oh it's just you" said the brown haired boy.

"Thought you were a heartless"

"Heartless?"

"Never mind" called the silver haired boy

"Here" yelled the girl refiling though her bag and throwing a star shaped fruit at the smashed window.

"It's a paopu fruit they only grow here it's a tradition for people who come here to at least try one".

"Thanks um"

"Kairi" said the girl smiling. They all waved before walking off. Yuki sat down on her bed and slowly ate the fruit. The hours flew by and I what felt like five minutes she heard footsteps on the stairs. Kaname appeared at the door his eyes darted around the room before fixing on the smashed window.

"What happened to the window?" a million excuses flashed in Yuki's mind she settled with the one that sounded the most likely.

"A ball smashed it" Kaname nodded even though he obviously didn't believe a word of her story.

"Kaname"

"Yes?" Yuki swallowed a lump in her throat and said nervously

"How long are we going to stay here?"

"I don't know Yuki" said Kaname sitting down on the bed beside her

"Well in that case can I please go to school?" an awkward silence filled the room.

"It's just I'm sick of being stuck in here and" before she could finish Kaname had flung his arms around her.

"Yuki" was all he said before he got up and left the room.

The next morning Yuki found a white shirt, checked blue tie and skirt folded neatly on the end of her bed. She smiled and got ready for her first day of school. She wasn't too shocked later when she found Hannabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka standing in the hallway bags over their shoulders.

"Let me guess Kaname its making you come with me"

"Got it in one" said Hannabusa scratching his head.

Yuki walked briskly towards the school scanning the streets for Sora, Riku and Kairi. She suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.

"What's the matter Yuki" said Ruka her question was quickly answered by a creature hurtling though one of the windows the creature was a small black humanoid creature with feelers coming out of its head its eyes glowing bright yellow.

"What s that thing?" yelled Hannabusa jumping out of the creatures way.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Sora jumping out of the window a large silver key in his hand he was quickly followed by Riku a red spiked sword in his hand. More of the creatures started to appear and the students were running around wild. Hannabusa stretched out and a path of ice appeared on the ground freezing a group of the creatures to the ground.

"Cool spell" said Kairi appearing behind him

"Spell?" said Hannabusa confused. Kairi tugged on Yuki's arm

"You have to get out of here"

"What happening?"

"Their heartless and if you don't want to lose your heart I suggest you come with me"

Suddenly a figure grabbed at Kairi who screamed and swatted at the creature Yuki stared at the creature that she had seen millions of time before a level E vampire. The vampire gave a smile and bared its fangs lunging at the two girls. Kairi screamed as the vampire exploded into a shower of blue dust. Kaname appeared behind it.

"This" he said flatly "is why I don't let you go to school" Sora and Riku ran up to the group gasping for breath.

"Kairi we should check the door" said Riku panting.

Kairi nodded and turned to the others

"You can fight the new type of heartless easterly right"

"Heartless? If you mean the level Es then yes." Said Yuki

"Follow me" said Riku racing off towards the beach.

The group crawled into a large cave covered with cave paintings and the footprints of the people who had previously entered. But the thing that stood out amongst the many objects in the cave a large open door leading to darkness. A man with long black hair pulled back into a rats tail lent agents the wall of the cave looking at two pictures on the wall.

"knew you'd come eventually" said the man

"didn't expect newbies though".

"Shut up Xigbar!" said Sora his grip tightening on the giant key in his hand.

"oh so scary" said Xigbar laughing. _Who is this guy? _Thought Yuki her heart thudding.

"What are the new heartless where did you find them?" Said Riku impatiently

"They're not heartless" said Kaname "they're vampires".

"What! Said Kairi her eyes the size of dinner plates. Riku was the only one of the group that stayed relatively calm. Xigbar suddenly gave laugh and said with a grin.

"You have no right to take vampires in to this world" said Kanme

"Well you'd know all about that wouldn't you Pureblood?"

"You're a Pureblood?" said Riku Mouth open

"You know what they are" said Sora looking confusingly at his friend.

"Diz showed me them a while ago"

"Does this matter? Yelled Hannabusa. Sora turned back to Xigbar who grinned and clicked his fingers several dark swirling portals suddenly appeared and out of these ran a small group of heartless and Vampires.

"Lord Kaname" said Akatsuki hurriedly. Seconds after the words left his mouth the Level Es exploded into piles of dust.

Xigbar shook his head "didn't think we'd have to get the new member so soon." He snapped his fingers one last time.

"come on Xavier" another black portal opened and a black robed figure emerged from the swirling black. It's face was barely visible behind a mock of silver hair. It looked normal or he would have if the tattoo on its neck didn't stand out. Yuki's eyes grew wide. She knew this boy. She had seen him many times before.

"Zero!"


	3. The new life

"Zero?" said Xavier looking at Yuki confused.

"Zero it's me Yuki"

"Don't even try" said Riku. Clutching his keyblade.

"He does remember" suddenly without warning zero lifted up a small silver handgun.

"The Bloody rose!" squealed Ruka backing away from the boy. Xigbar gave a loud laugh

"Didn't expect this did you?' a smile spread across his scared face. Xavier turned and fired the gun at Hannahbusa who dogged out the way of the speeding bullet. Xavier gave a cry of frustration and fired several time each only missing Hannahbusa by a few centimetres.

"Snap out of it zero!" yelled Hannahbusa dogging once again. The bullet instead speeded towards Sora who didn't have time to move. As the bullet made contact Sora closed his eyes but nothing happened. A weird symbol appeared on him before fading.

"What!" said Xavier teeth clenched.

"Zero really doesn't remember"

"Wait what just happened" said Sora surprised that he had escaped injury.

"The Bloody rose doesn't work on human he should know that" said Kaname calmly. Xavier's eyes narrowed and he aimed the gun again but this time at Kaname.

"Zero please stop it!" screamed Yuki. Xavier suddenly froze his hand shaking violently,

"Yuki" he whispered

"Well we can't have this" said Xigbar quickly clicking his fingers causing a portal to open

"Got to go" he grabbed Zero by his shoulders and tugged him into portal before It disappeared.

"Zero!" called Yuki even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

_Later that day_

The group managed to set up a camp in Kaname's house the heartless and level Es were still swarming everywhere causing the whole group to cram into one room so they could tell if anyone went missing. Yuki still couldn't get the image of zero out her head and she still hadn't managed to bring herself to ask what had happened to him. The group sat in silence for what felt like eternity until finally Riku broke the silence.

"Your friend what was his name?"

"Zero" answered Yuki slowly

" zero kiryu" Riku nodded before continuing his speech.

"Just so you know he isn't himself anymore he isn't human"

"He wasn't human to begin with" said Hannabusa. Yuki shot him a look before letting Riku continue.

"Fine he isn't a vampire anymore he's a nobody. A creature without a heart"

"So he's one of the heartless things" said Hannabusa butting in once again

"Not exactly Nobodies are more" Riku paused for a monument considering what word described them.

"Civilised" finished Kairi

"Some of them formed an organization called organization Xlll and your friend is their newest member they use the heartless to gather hearts only the keyblade can destroy them" the red sword appeared into his hand

"This is my keyblade"

"That isn't a key!" said Hannabusa as soon as the words left his mouth the whole room glared at him.

Yuki didn't care what Hannabusa did she only cared about Zero and how to get him back to normal.

_Meanwhile in the world that never was._

Xavier awoke in a white room his head pounding. He looked around the room slowly wondering what happened and how he got their last thing he remembered were a cave and a group of people. He got up and staggered wearily to yet another white room however a group of people stood here murmuring to each other. "Hey there champ" said Xigbar

"No missions today dull huh?"

"Speak for yourself" said a spikey haired boy called Demyx

"The less missions the better" Xavier rolled his eyes and Demyx's laziness and settled himself on a couch before asking

"What happened at the mission yesterday?"

"Don't you remember?" said Xigbar

"One of them attacked you and hit you're head on something knocked yourself out like a light." even though this explained why his head hurt and why he couldn't remember what happened it didn't feel like this was the right answer. Giving a sigh he went back to his room and examined himself in a mirror. He looked pale but then again he always did and apart from the tattoo on his neck he looked fine. He had wondered ever since he first awoke in this world why he had a tattoo, he couldn't remember. He sighed and rubbed his neck before walking out of the room. He needed to distract himself. The only problem there wasn't much to do. He found himself wondering from room to room not paying attention to anyone who talked to him. However when he walked into one room something caught him by surprise. On a bed in one of the rooms was collection of sea-shells

"Why are you in here?" said a voice from behind him, he turned around to see a red-haired boy standing arms crossed in the door way. Xavier's eyes narrowed

"This isn't your room" said the boy

"Whose is it then?" The boy shrugged

"Don't know but you shouldn't go into other people's rooms got it memorized?"

Xavier nodded and walked out the room

"Names Alex by the way" said the boy his back still turned to Xavier.

"Xavier."

_On destiny island_

Yuki tossed and turned trying to sleep from time to time a scream would pierce the air. Heartless hadn't been seen for a while only Level Es. Kaname as far as she knew was the only other one wake he had laid out a chessboard from time to time he'd move a piece from time to time he'd move a piece. Finally she got up to look at what he was doing.

"Big brother?" said Yuki quietly Kaname didn't look up as he stared at the board. Yuki looked down to see the board was set up differently one of kaname's prices was missing the knight.


	4. the new chance

Something has come to my attention no one has reviewed this story. WHY? Someone review it NOW! Thank you

….

Kairi packed cans of food, bottles of water and packets and packets of blood tablets into her schoolbag this world was gone. They had to find some way of leaving. They all carefully sneaked though the streets of the town Riku's and Sora's Keyblade gripped tightly in their hands their hearts thudding. Heartless swarmed the streets and Level Es killed anyone they saw. It defiantly felt like the end of the world.

"Why are they doing this" whispered Hannabusa

"The stupid Origination or whatever they call themselves"

"Be quiet" hissed Riku as they crept round a corner. They suddenly heard a large bang and a scream. They rushed over to the source of the sound to find to their disappointment a group of heartless. A quick swing of the keyblades and they were back on their journey to the docks. Yuki who hadn't talked much suddenly gasped.

"What" said Riku. preparing for another attack of heartless

"Zero" she mumbled sure enough a group of people wearing black hooded cloaks stood a few metres away from the group. Sora quickly turned around and hurried in the other direction.

"So you lot are still alive" said a blue haired man with an X shaped scar across his forehead. The group froze.

"Saix" mumbled Sora slowly turning around. Sora looked at the other figures most of them had their hoods up so it was impossible to tell who was who. Xavier had his hood down so did the red haired Axel.

"All of them what's the occasion?" said Riku trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably. For a moment all is quiet Yuki and Xavier's eyes meet from time to time but other than that no one moved. Xavier swallowed a lump in his throat

"Get her" a level E suddenly appeared from behind a building grabbing Kairi and slamming her up the side of a building.

"Kairi!" yelled Sora raising his keyblade.

"I wouldn't do that" said Saix. The Level E smiled and licked its lips

"Lay down your weapon and she won't be hurt." Sora bit his lip looked over at Riku whose keyblade had already disappeared in a flash of light. The keyblade then disappeared from his hand. Then darkness.

The boy woke with a start his heart thudding his head pounding. He looked around the room the walls were all white and it felt familiar suddenly he remembered where he was the world that never was. He got up quickly rushing to the door. He wasn't surprised to find it was locked this didn't matter. A large silver key appeared in his hand and he pointed it at the door's lock. Twisting the key in mid-air until heard a click. He opened the door to find a large symbol with black and white lines crossing it. This was a barrier it was a force field that was used to stop organization members from wondering around while on missions.

"Dam it" the boy pounded his fist on the barrier before sitting back down on the bed. _What you going to do now Roxas? _Thought the boy. He was stuck in his room in a building filled with twelve people who most likely wanted him dead. No eleven Axel liked him at least he thought he did. Something suddenly accrued to Roxas once again he couldn't remember anything about his past life. Hours crawled by at a snail's pace until around 4 hours later his door opened. He looked up to see to his disappointment Xigbar and a new boy he didn't recognize.

"Come on kid" said Xigbar

"You got a mission"

Roxas followed the two down the hallway to the causal hall. Chairs all unnecessarily tall surrounded the edge of the room. Xigbar and the newbie who Roxas found out was called Xavier took their seats while Roxas stood in the centre of the room awaiting his fate.

"Sora!" screamed Kairi she dashed around grabbing heartless screaming his name over and over again. Tears splashed down her cheeks she couldn't get the scene out of her mind. Sora being tackled by a heartless replayed in her mind again and again as she searched the streets for his heartless. Riku grabbed her by the shoulders "

Kairi we have to go"

"NO!" screamed Kairi

"I got to find him" while to two argued Yuki was also screaming at Kaname

"Why didn't you stop the level E?" Kaname didn't reply making Yuki even angrier. After a lot of shouting mainly from the two girls they managed to get to the docks. The group climbed aboard a boat and set sail. Kairi was still crying and Yuki was refusing to speak with Kaname. After a while Hannabusa grabbed Kairi's bag to get a tablet and screamed. A heartless jumped out of the schoolbag onto the deck, but instead of attacking anyone it just stood there.

"Sora?"

Roxas swallowed a lump in his throat; he knew that if nobodies could feel emotion he would be terrified. He stood before Xemnas, the leader of organisation Xlll. A barrier suddenly appeared in front of every chair. A gigantic heartless appeared be next to him. He looked around the room he saw Axel who had his head in his hands.

"You're trying to kill me!?" screamed Roxas looking up at the other members. Oh well if he was going to die he was going to put up a fight first. The heatless seemed to have the same idea matching hit for hit with Roxas. Suddenly he screwed up. The heartless scratched him with its long sharp talons knocking Roxas to the ground. Groaning Roxas propped himself up onto one elbow attempting to pull himself up he lent of one of the barriers. The heartless meanwhile was preparing for another attack.

"STOP!" yelled a voice everyone froze including the heartless.

"Xion, Roxas wake up!" Roxas looked around the room he saw Xavier standing on his chair he was the one yelling but the heartless had disappeared as if by magic in its place was a girl. She looked up looked shocked for a moment before smiling and running at Roxas her short black hair flying out behind her.


End file.
